cats_the_commanderfandomcom-20200214-history
Cats the Commander Wiki
Thank You Wow.... just wow.... Y’all are AMAZING!!! In just a few days so much has already been done! We’ve gotten support from Chawesy (who agreed to shout us out) and the Cats the Commander discord! I personally thank you all for the amount of support you‘ve given me in my endeavor. I hope to help out this community even more as time goes on, with stuff such as stats for each level of each character (yes I’m insane what‘re you gonna do about it?) and strategies to combat each enemy of the game! I love you all SO much, and I hope that everyone here continues to help and make this an amazing wiki for everyone!!! Thank you, -DarkAether916 P.S. I know I’m overly optimistic, just let me have my moment XD ——— The only ones who put any work were us two, the people at Discord and Chawesy (who will theorically do the shoutout) -Kalkinzin P.S. If you want to help with the enemy catalog and the ally troops catalog send me screenshots of your enemies from the enemy list and cat list that aren't in the wiki already, all help is appreciated. this is the discord server to send the screenshots, trolling is block and ban. Background Cats the Commander is a tower defense mobile game developed by Ignition M for iOS and Android, with music being developed by CrossPhase. The game bears a striking resemblence to The Battle Catshttps://battle-cats.fandom.com/wiki/Main_Page, with both games involving armies of cat-like entities attempting to take over the world, with a gacha system in place to unlock new units. App Store Description ◆ The explosive birth of new cat game! ◆ Easy to play for anyone! Super cute Cat and hyper Simple RPG! Beginners are welcome! Of course game freaks and children are also welcome! Let cats take over this world !! ▼ Very easy battle system Tap your character! They sometimes show their special moves! Easy to play for anyone! Let's beat all enemies to reach goals! ▼ New style attacking type tower defense! This is a brand-new-vibe, non-stop game! Offense is the best defence !! Cats just keep going! ▼ The world of sword, magic, fantasy and cats Find the best combination of weapon and magic! Enjoy unlimited patterns created by magic skill! Rescue the Legendary 7 cat Heroes !! ※※ Price ※※ This app is free - to - play and offers in - game purchases. ※This game and our company do not have anything related to "The Battle Cats" or its producer, PONOS Corporation. Stamina To play an level you need to use stamina, which is recovered over time ( one stamina each three minutes ). Normally the harder the level the more stamina you need to play it. Completing an rank-up quest will add your max stamina to your current stamina ( if you have 20 stamina, your max is 50 and you do a rank-up, you will end with 70 instead of 50). Also you can use Catbull to recover your stamina, but, it is an consumable, so only use it when you really want to complete an very unique time event. And no, waiting extra time doesn't recover extra stamina, only when using catbull or a rank-up will do that. Losing a level will make you lose the stamina you used to try and beat the level, but, if you give up in the first ten seconds of an level it will give back the stamina you used and if it is an limited tries level it will give your chance back too. Unit type Each unit has an type those being allies or enemies. Your troop's types are tackle, bow and magic. When an magic troop doesn't have an weapon it will do tackle attacks, but, it will only deal 1 damage, bow type units "become" tackle type too but htey do their normal damage instead of 1. Enemy tipes are tackle, bow, magic and AOE tackle; tackle doing an attack that deals damage to 1 enemy, bow shotting from a long distance dealing damage to 1 enemy, magic being an long distance AOE attack and an AOE tackle are enemies that need to phisically attack like tackle enemies but they can attck multiple at once just like the magic type. Basic Mechanics When beginning a level, you are greeted with your commander and a level 1 Cat POW, with your money set its current maximum. From here you summon units, which cost money, known as Cat Power, Cat POW, or CP, to defeat the enemies presented to you in the form of waves and stages. Waves are the individual battles that take place, while the stages are the grouping they are put in. The majority of stages after the first few levels contain two to three stages. Whenever an enemy hits your commander, you lose one heart (which you have three). After you run out of hearts, you fail the mission and can choose to retry, quit the mission, or ask for help. When you fail a level you can retry it from the place you were with Cat POW level max for 10 gems, you can use a recovery gem to get all the items and gold you got from the quest instead of losing them or you can request for salvage which has an max time limit of 180 minutes and it will let the team that was doing the quest unavaiable for usage until someone helps you. Difficulty system Levels are rated by star amounts (minimun being one star, the easiest, to max being five stars, the hardest), also those star amounts are rated by being normal, hard, very hard, hell, hellfire and chaos; The hardest of those difficulties require you to be an higher rank at the game to play them (which i will explain in the next section). Difficulty in stars for levels will make them scale a lot more than being an harder difficulty, while an harder difficulty rating makes enemies tougher (normal, hard, very hard, hell, hellfire, chaos), increasing their hp (maybe damage too, i didn't test that), and, the star ratings mean that they are different levels, but, and higher star makes more enemies appear, while the rating makes them tougher or weaker. An four stars level with normal difficulty is harder than a 3 stars with hard rating. Ranks Ranks are an way to know how strong your team is and to increase your max stamina. When you rank-up ( which you do after completing an rank-up quest (i will explain better in the next part)) you recover your stamina and you increase your max by one. Also they allow you to get higher places in salvage quest, which allow you to get more salvage points (i will explain better later in this article). Also they allow you to challenge harder levels in the event quests. RANK-UP QUEST ALWAYS GIVE YOU ONE GACHA WEAPON TICKET AS A REWARD Event quests, Main Story quests and drop challenges Event quests are, as they suggest, time limited quests, they will be there for an limited time for you to complete them, some of them will happen always in an specified date, like the "x mas" quests, which happen in december, or "treant ..." which happens in autumm, and like that for loads of holidays and seasons. Also you have daily quests (i will place more detail about'em later), which are located in the event quests tab. The Main Story quests are quests for you to complete and go on with the story of the game, whenever you complete one you end up getting rewarded from 2 to 5 gems, changing their difficulty in the little setting tab on your top right corner in the Main story quests tab will make so that you can get gems once again ( maximum being three times for most of the game, since you finish it first time in normal, then you can complete in hard or very hard if you want to), you also get again the gold rewards from the "cobold's treasure" quests and they give you more gold too in a higher difficulty. When you complete and section of the story you can go and try an rank-up quest from the event quests menu, which, if you succed in completing, will recover your stamina and set you at a higher rank. Drop challenges are challenges that need you to get certain drops to get an bonus specific reward, like gems, gold, items, weapons or characters, those drop challenges can be completed trhought multiple tries of an level, you don't need to get all the three items in one try, you can try multiple times with no worries (except your stamina and losing). Salvage quests system and daily quests You can do salvage quest in the salvage menu under "Quest" menu, in salvage quest you are helping an player to not lose the items and gold he got from a quest when he lost, you do the mission the player failed at and that he requested the help, you get normal rewards as if you were doing the quest normally, so it is very usefull if someone asks for help in a limited tries based level that you already used all your tries. You get salvage points after helping someone, you get 10 for quest bonus and 2 for each stamina you used, also you get extra points if you are higher in the leaderboard (1st place getting 50 extra, 2nd getting 30 extra and 3rd getting 20 extra) of helping that person (your place is defined by ?). You have an max of 400 salvage points that can be acquired a day. You can spend salvage points in the salvage shop to get items (randomised items, you need to buy one of the three in order to get a new one to apear for sale) and specific things like extra teams, which will cost you 500 for Lion, 1200 for Sham, 2500 for Chibi and 3400 for Savarun, all of those are one time products, you can only buy'em once. You have an max of three purchases at the salvage shop a day, so better you make good choices, also you can refresh THE SHOP for gems if you don't want to buy the items that are there. Daily quests are quests that are time limited to an specific day of the week (duh), they can be completed 10 times each time they appear,monday's quest being "finding moonlight", which gives you light related stones and items (mainly light stone), Tuesday's quest being "Burning Fire", which gives you fire related items (mainly stone), Wednesday's quest being "Fresh Water Fishing", which give you water rlated items (mainly stones), Thursday's quest bein "runaway treant", which give you wood related items (mainly stones), Fryday's quest being "golden friday", which is an golden quest, that gives you gold items and gold (loads of gold), Saturday's quest being "shining Dark", which gives you dark related items (mainly stones) and Sunday's quest being "colorful tower", which gives you all kinds of stones. Also you have the material quests, which are kind of daily, one of them is "Top of Rugged Rocks", which gives you maily "cat ore", the other being "Hiddem Farm", which gives you "dried lizards" and the last one being "Jungle in Cat Island", which gives you "silver vines". You can use 10 gems to activate one of these quests whenever you want, you just need to go the event quests menu and click on release now, then you will see the quests and you can pay 10 to activate one that isn't activated. Gold stages Gold stages are stages with metal enemies, which will only take 1 damage from normal attacks (those being magic, tackle or arrow), the most efficient way to deal with them is to use cats with good critical hit chance, since that critical will deal normal damage instead of 1, you can use the critical cat ( which is a guarantee after you get the daily rewards for seven days), or any crit hitter, critical cat has 10% crit chance, but, you can always go in the gacha machine and try to get drunk cat, which has a 20% crit chance, and it will mostly guarantee an easy victory against metal enemies, but, if you don't want to you can just try to have absurdly spammable cats and try to get an super lucky crit attack, no need for gambling. Hidden treasure Hidden treasure are "treasures" that can be activated once you collect all the "badges" in certain levels of the main story, those treasures will buff something for you, this being hp of a certain type of unit, or max stamina, or damage etc. Those "badges" are randomly obtained when you complete an main story level. The better quality the badge you got the more efficient the treasure will be (max being 100% its efficiency, and no, that doesn't mean a buff of 100%), the best quality being gold. Gacha Gacha has two kinds of it, the troop gacha nd the weapon gacha, troop gacha costing 50 gems to use (or an ticket that you get sometimes),if you do another roll in follow the next will cost 45 instead of 50, and the weapon gacha, which costs 40 for the first roll and 35 for the enxt if it is in sequence (or you can use an ticket if you have).And yu not only can but will probaly get repeated cats after a certain amount of character, repeats are used for limit break whihc doesn't do much, except for giving the unit an extra level=extra stats. Gems Gems are the way of "premium currency" in the game, they being obtained trhought watching ads or completing certain stuff like levels from main story or missions. You can use them to revive your team if you fail a mission, you can use them to activate certain stuff, you can use them to buy catbulls and refill your energy and etc. If you complete all daily quests and weekly quests, watch loads of ads and complete some levels you can get about 105 gems a day, and then you can gamble and get repeated cats that are useless in the gacha... Weapons Weapons are the very most useful thing in the game, then varying from all the types, being able to get better effects if evolved (certain weapons don't have evolution) and also making a cat deal double damage against certain type of unit or half damage (except for light and darkness type, they only have weakeness, so you can only deal normal or double damage). Certain weapons increase crit chance,hp;fire,dark,water and/or light damge,decrease CP cost of the units which is using it and some other buffs (like damage). Type advantage This one is basic : Fire attacks are strong against wooden enemies and weak against water enemies, water attacks are strong against fire enemies and weak against wooden enemies, wooden attacks are strong against water enemies and weak against fire enemies, light attacks are strong against dark enemies and dark attacks are strong against light enemies. And cats have natural type advantage only in their third form. Cat troops Cat troops (your troops) are troops that you send into battle to try and defeat the enemy, some have special abilites such as "slow down certain type of enemy, or weaken certain type of enemie attack, and etc", also stuff like "move speed, dash, treasure drop rate,recast down (attack animation time down) and other stuff like that". They evolve to second form after they hit level 20 (you need to use items to evolve them,with certain units requiring different items) and you can third form evolve them after you upgrade them to lvl 20 after the second evolution (some also have an 4th form ?). The higher the rarity of a cat the higher it is the cost to upgrade. Magic skills Magic skills are skills that cats naturally have and that sometimes get better when they evolve,those skills can be range, defense, magic defense, dash, MAX speed, certain type enemy slow down, certain type enemy attack down,attack, certain type equipment CP cost down, certain type equipment attack up, certain type equipment defense up, certain type equipment gives chance to stop certain type enemies, certain type equipment burst size %up, non certain type equipment burst size %up,; also there is - or+ weight and height magic skills, also as well there is certain type shield and no certain type shield, CP recovery during enemy detention, more arrows, more magic damage, penetration rate, knockback time down, powered by distance + %, recast time down, casting time down,certain type attack % up, HP +, HP % up,attack interval, gold up, and treasure drop rate up, and now for the explanation of what each do : * Range = Increases attack distance in which an troop can attack from, example is that one cat with +15 range will start to attack earlier than an cat with +10 range, but most times they are archers. * Defense = Reduces damage from total damage of incoming phisical attacks, example is if an attack (tackle or arrow) that is coming to damage an cat does 50 damage and the cat has 20 defense, the cat will only take 30 damage instead of the original 50. * Magic defense = Reduces damage from total damage of incoming Magic attacks, example is if an Magic attack (Magic) that is coming to damage an cat does 50 damage and the cat has 20 Magic defense, the cat will only take 30 damage isntead of the original 50. * Dash = Speed boost that troops can have when they are deployed, damaged or when they get counterattacked after attacking ( the knockback they do after attacking something face to face ), for example, an cat with +10 Dash will go super fast when deployed and then slow down, but, when they are hit or when they attack again when they land on the ground their Dash will be restored, making them go super fast for some seconds ( MAX speed with dash are some quite good sinergizing effects ). * MAX speed = Max speed in which an unit (troop, cat) can go, the same basics as an car, an F1 car has an higher Max speed than an average Volkswagen car, the maximun potency of spped of it acellerating after some time will allow it to reach higher top speeds. * (specified type) type equipment : Enemy (specified type) -> Speed down ( L, S, M, B or H ) (Nº)% up = Slows down an specific type enemy hit by this cat when it is using an specific type weapon. * (specified type) type equipment : Enemy (specified type) -> Attack power ( L, S, M, B or H ) (Nº)% up = Reduces total damage an specific type enemy can deal by an % of his total damage. * (specified type) type equipment : CP -(Nº) = Reduces CP cost during battle for the specified amount, making the unity cheaper to deploy during battle. * (specified type) type attack (Nº)% up : When that cat (unit, troop) deals water type damage it will deal + (Nº)% of its total damage. * Arena The arena is an place for you to fight with arena tokens, being able to bet up to 5 in a fight with an max of 15 to store to use, you recover 5 tokens each three hours. Each time you get enough points to get a higher tier you need to wait until the arena is closed so you can get the higher tier, you will be demoted if you don't get the minimun amount of points, lowest being bronze. Alchemy The alchemy is an tab which allows you to make certain stones and items after certain level of the chemistry pot (which you need to do the alchemy level-up alchemy in order to level it up), you can use weapons at weapon alchemy to make stones, and those stones to make better stone and then oricalriums or other items. Mission Daily missions reset each day and weekly missions reset each week, the mission in the other tab are the missions that can only be completed one time. Terminology There is some terminology that will be used here on the wiki and in-game that should be gone over. It is as follows: Bestiary It is just an enemy guide i ( kalkinzin) made with 143 enemies out of 284 that are in the game, if anyone wants to help placing the remaining enemies that aren't there (131) we are very welcome, but first make an page for it being an enemy, the place it in Bestiary linked with its name to the enemy page link and you're done if you wanted to help, we're very welcome. Troop Catalog it is just an ally troops guide that is being developed. Exploits One easily do-able exploit is to have one cat that is really useful at 3rd, 2nd and/or 1st form, then you evolve it to second form and, when you roll a gacha you will get another one of that unit in the 1st form, and you can use both the 1st form and the 2nd form in battle, you can do the same with 3rd form, it works because if you didn't evolve it to 2nd form or 3rd, everytime you would get an copy and your was at 1st form it would automatically palce it at your character's limit break, which would leave you with only the original 1st form, but, when you have an second form instead of 1st it doesn't do that automatically, so you can upgrade the one at 1st form and upgrade or evolve the one at 2nd form, and, the same goes for 3rd form, which will allow you to do the same thing but you can have in your team 1st, 2nd and 3rd form of the cat you got from Gacha. Important articles https://cats-the-commander.fandom.com/wiki/Shiro-Chin https://cats-the-commander.fandom.com/wiki/Category:Characters * * * * * You can also be part of the larger Fandom family of communities. Visit Fandom's Community Central! Category:Browse __FORCETOC__